Reporting For Duty
by delusionofcontrol
Summary: One shot based on this prompt: "...Staubrey smut? Chloe notices Aubrey is stressed with finals and graduation and her and Beca recruit Stacie to make her relax. - Anonymous


Chloe can't help to notice that Aubrey's kind of uptight again for the past few days. After their triumph in the ICCA's, she only held one or two meetings with the Bellas to give them briefing about the group and passed the pitch pipe and position as captain to Beca. Aubrey barely left her shared apartment with Chloe as she was busy studying for finals and accomplishing some requirements for graduation.

If ever she leaves her room, it's just to refill her cup of coffee and get some bread sticks or bagels in the kitchen then goes back to her room and Chloe never sees her again, unless she check on her best friend in her room. The red head got concerned with her health so she made sure that she stocks the kitchen with meals she buys outside and inform Aubrey by sticking notes on the coffee maker.

Aubrey's finals exams will be over in a day or two. Chloe is worried that even after finals, her best friend might overwork herself with other stuff. Because once she starts being so busy, she can't seem to stop. She will always find something to do and it will stress her even more until any small thing may be a big deal to the blonde. So the red head takes note to remind her best friend to take a rest day after finals. She surely needs it.

Chloe tries to think of a distraction for Aubrey after her finals so she would definitely not do anything stressful. She knocks on Beca's door three times and surprisingly, it opened immediately.

"Hi Chlo."

"Becs, I need your help." The red head made her way inside, passing through the DJ.

"What? No hi?" Beca deadpanned her.

"Hi Beca. Now, as I was saying. I need your help." Beca rolled her eyes and sat on her chair near her mixing equipment. Chloe began pacing back and forth.

"Will you spill more details?"

"I need to think of a way to distract Aubrey from stressing herself after finals. She has the habit of doing it every semester."

"Tell her to chill down and get some sleep."

"I've thought of that. I will do that actually right after finals so she would rest. I want another one. Something that'll loosen her up." Chloe started snapping her fingers.

"Uhh... Movie marathon?"

"Nope."

"Dinner out?"

"I don't think so."

"Give her some weeds?"

"No no no." Chloe shook her head as she continued pacing.

"Have someone to hook up with her?"

Chloe stopped and looked at the brunette with wide eyes.

"Ohhh! Yes!" Chloe exclaimed. "But with whom?"

"Uhh. I don't know.. Stacie?" Beca shrugged.

"Why Stacie?"

"Because I think she's okay with it. And she thinks Aubrey's hot and sexy."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She told me that while you and Aubrey taught the steps for the ICCA's. She watched Aubrey like she wanted to jump her bones right then." Beca scrunched her face.

"Is that so? We should talk to her then. Come with me." Chloe got excited and pulled the tiny brunette outside her room to go to Stacie's dorm.

xxx

Chloe sent Stacie a message.

_Hey. Otw to your dorm. Are you free?_

Not long enough, she received a text.

_Yeah. Just come in when you get here._

Minutes later, they were walking at the hall and they can hear loud music as they approach Stacie's room. When Chloe opened it, her eyes went wide and Beca's jaw dropped.

The tall brunette was wearing a pink sports bra partnered with a black Spandex shorts and rubber shoes. She's covered with sweat and the two other Bellas watched her dance as her muscles flexed and the two can see how sexy the tall brunette is with her look and moves. She turned around and stopped.

"Hey, you're here!" She smiled as she paused the music.

"Uh yeah. Are we bothering you?" Beca rambled while she and Chloe entered the room slowly.

"No no. I'm done with my routine." She grabbed her water bottle and drank until it was empty. "So, what's up?"

"We want to talk to you about something." Beca started.

"Aubrey's been busy and stressed lately with finals and the upcoming graduation and I was thinking of a way to help her loosen up. And we thought maybe you could help?"

"Yeah sure. How can I help?" The tall brunette faced the two as she the sweat on her neck with a dry towel.

"Ummm..." Chloe paused. "How do I say this? Uh.." Chloe looked at Beca then to Stacie and then to her lap, biting her lip.

"I'm asking you-"

"She wants to ask you to have sex with Aubrey." Beca cut her off and the two other Bellas were surprised.

"Y-yeah. What she said." Chloe nodded.

"Oh." Stacie spoke up. "I don't know, you guys... Well, it's fine for me. Actually, I'm very surprised but it's okay for me. This is Aubrey we're talking about. The real question here is, is it gonna be okay with her?"

The two Bellas across her shared a brief look before Chloe thought of answering.

"We think so. I mean, you're a Bella and not a stranger to Aubrey, so it's better than asking other guys or girls. We're much comfortable asking you than anybody else. I don't want to hook my best friend up with some stranger. Are you okay with it? I hope we didn't offend you..."

"No, it's okay. I'm not offended or anything. You're my friends and I am willing to help."

"Really? Are you sure?" Chloe asked hopefully as Beca smirked at the other brunette.

"Yeah. Just tell me when and leave it up to me." She winked and Chloe beamed.

xxx

It was Saturday night and Aubrey has been in the apartment since she came home yesterday from her last exam. She had a decent sleep last night as CHloe made sure that she'd have it. The red head pretty much made the apartment like a room full of scented candles. She almost got worried about having the place all burned down, but then she was just overthinking some scenes in her head. Chloe prepared her tea and talked her into sleeping all night so she can feel better.

Now, she's just sitting all alone on the couch in their living room. Chloe left hours ago and told her not to leave, which she obliged because the red head checked on her from time to time. She had been looking for something to do around the apartment but she already did them all, from cleaning the rooms and the bathroom, organizing things she see (again and again) and check her schedule and plans for the next weeks.

She decided not to watch any show because none of the programs on TV appealed to her. She just threw her head back and listened to some mellow music playing softly from the speakers. Aubrey tried to relax but frowned at the knock she heard from the door. Her eyes opened and she fixed the stray hair on her face before standing up.

"Wait a minute." She sighed, walked to the door and opened it.

"Reporting for duty, Ma'am." A tall brunette saluted at her and displayed a smirk.

"Stacie?" Aubrey studied the brunette's look and she was in awe. Stacie was wearing a camouflage cap and a corset pushing her chest up, revealing her cleavage right before the blonde's eyes. The black shorts, which was then partnered with matching boots, highlighted her toned long legs. She was absolutely hot.

"Hi Captain. I'm here for a task."

"What task?" Aubrey tried to focus on her eyes but she began looking at the features of the brunette. Her eyes lingered for a bit at Stacie's lips covered with a hot red color of lip stick, suiting the sexy look.

"You'll know in time. Not to cause any damage, if you're worried about that. May I come in?" Aubrey wasn't sure but it seemed that Stacie's eyes became hypnotic instantly, making her speechless.

She slowly made way for the brunette and watched her enter the living room. She closed the door and stood still for a moment, while Stacie placed her own iPod on the speakers and played a different playlist. When she noticed that the blonde was still not moving from her place, she walked to her.

"Are you okay?" She slowly rubbed her arm and gave it a gentle squeeze. Aubrey nodded.

"C'mere." She held Aubrey's hand and led her towards the sofa. She let the blonde sit right next beside her.

"I think you probably have some idea on why I'm here. If you're not okay with me being here, I'll leave if you tell me to."

"I-I don't actually know what you're doing here. It would really help if you tell me." The blonde stammered.

She did have some idea about this actual situation, but she didn't want to assume things. She wanted to make sure that her thoughts (which are quite pooling with more sensual thoughts) are on the same page as Stacie's.

"Well... As you can see, I'm dressed differently. Just to make it clear, I'm here to help you loosen up. I've seen that you're stressed lately so I'm here to help." Aubrey's eyebrows raised up in understanding.

"If you don't want this, just stop me." Stacie gave a soft smile.

Aubrey didn't try forming any reply as she was out of it. Her mind was clouded with thoughts and her heart pounded in her chest. Stopping Stacie was impossible, for she can not move and speak. She thought of stopping her because she's nervous. But she didn't. She tried to remain calm but even the butterflies in her stomach joined the chaos in her body. It didn't help that she's attracted to the beautiful brunette, who turned more gorgeous with her current look.

And neither did it help that she also want this to happen.

Stacie kissed her on the lips and stood in front of her. She began dancing to the music in the background and Aubrey watched her intently. The sway of her hips and the seductive look in her eyes were all that Aubrey sees. The blonde didn't even try to blink as the brunette slowly danced gracefully. Her heart pounded harder against her chest as Stacie lowered her face right in front of Aubrey's and winked at her.

The Bellas captain licked her dry lips as Stacie slowly sat on her lap and continued dancing. The brunette saw the blonde's eyes turn darker as she stared right into them. She started grinding on Aubrey. The blonde's breath hitched and she tried to keep her hands still. Her eyes roamed to the brunette's chest right in front of her and she gulped. She suddenly felt dry inside her mouth and hot all over her body.

Her control was not that strong anymore that her own body acted against her mind. She placed her hands on Stacie's hips as she bit her lip. The brunette noticed this and she had a playful smirk on her face.

"Don't hold back." She whispered at Aubrey's ear and gently sucked her earlobe, making the other woman moan softly. Her hands were slowly moving to Stacie's butt, squeezing it lightly.

The brunette grabbed Aubrey's hands and placed the on her chest, pushing them against her palms. Aubrey blushed and Stacie found it adorable. Soon enough, she slid the zipper of the corset down, revealing her upper torso. Aubrey's hands stayed still on her chest and her eyes turned shades darker. The brunette removed the said clothing and threw it aside. She placed her hand under the hem of the blonde's shirt and traced circles on the blonde's hot skin. She slowly lifted the Bella's shirt and placed kisses along her neck and collarbones. Aubrey threw her head back as the brunette quickly removed the blonde's bra.

She brought her lips to Aubrey's and they shared a heated kiss, hands feeling each other's bodies. Stacie's tongue teased the blonde's bottom lip and Aubrey grant access. Their tongues battled for dominance and Aubrey smirked as she heard the other Bella moan. She bit the brunette's lip gently and proceeded to placing kisses down her neck and to her chest. She placed her arms around Stacie as the brunette threw her head back. Aubrey wasted no time and continued on the brunette's breasts, sucking and nipping each of them. As much as Stacie loved the feeling, she pulled Aubrey in for another kiss.

"Even though I badly want you to continue, I should be the one doing things to you. I still have a mission to accomplish." She said in between kisses and then kissed her from her jaw down to her neck and then to her breasts, doing the same things the blonde did to her.

Aubrey moaned as she grazed her teeth on an erected nipple while her right hand kneaded her right boob. She placed both of her hands on her breasts and kneaded them. While doing so, she licked and kissed the valley of her breasts down to her toned abs.

"Take off all your clothes and mine. I want to feel you." Aubrey said in a husky voice in which Stacie quickly complied.

She threw their clothes all over the place as soon as she got rid of them. Before she even got back to sitting on Aubrey's lap, the blonde held her still and licked inside her thigh up before her crotch. She sucked it gently. Stacie felt her knees weaken. She quickly sat back down on Aubrey and started grinding on her once again. Aubrey gasped and moaned as their centers touched, feeling hotter and almost out of breath.

But before things get even more steamy, Stacie left her place which the blonde grunted in response. The brunette chuckled and ignored it. She knelt in front of her and spread her legs widely. She placed her head inches before Aubrey's crotch, smelling her sex. The blonde twitched as the brunette's breath tickled her. She let out a deep breath and waited for something to happen.

Stacie looked up to her and gave her a smirk and a wink. She poked out her tongue and ran a lick on Aubrey's center upward, making her moan loudly. The brunette is surely having fun with this.

"Stop teasing, Stacie." Aubrey grunted. Stacie tilted her head a little bit and pouted.

"Say please first."

Aubrey scoffed at the brunette's antics and still didn't comply.

"Aw. You are being stubborn. I think I'm gonna be stuck with this mission for awhile."

Stacie rested her chin on the couch, facing Aubrey's crotch. She sighed heavily, the air from her mouth touched the blonde's cunt, sending shivers to Aubrey's spine. She stroked the blonde's wet folds, teasing the flustered Bellas captain. Aubrey's body was slightly shaking as she felt the throbbing pain inside her getting intense.

"You are so wet for me, Captain." Stacie giggled.

The brunette stroked Aubrey's cunt upwards, her dripping sex covers the slender fingers the younger Bella. Stacie looked right back at Aubrey with dilating pupils and puts her wet fingers in her mouth, sucking all the sex covering them. And that was it for Aubrey.

"F-Fuck! Please!"

And as the words came out of the blonde's mouth, Stacie instantly inserted two fingers into Aubrey's cunt, making the other woman almost jump. The touch made her buck her hips against Stacie's slender fingers, obviously desperate for contact. Loud moans echoed the room along with the playing music and the couch is slightly moving from its place from time to time (Aubrey doesn't notice it but she will when she cleans the room later on).

The brunette inserted another finger and continued thrusting them, getting her pace faster. Aubrey's body moved in sync, her hands searching for something to hold on to. Her whole body was feeling like she was on fire but in a good way. One hand clutched the top part of the couch to keep herself in place. Stacie began massaging her clit with her thumb, sending another wave of sensation through the blonde's body.

"Look at me." Stacie called out her attention.

Aubrey focused her eyes on the brunette kneeling in front of her. While still thrusting her fingers, her other hand was touching herself; from her neck down to her big breasts, kneading each one of them and pinching her hard nipple. Stacie moaned and it made Aubrey bit her lip. The brunette continued roaming her hand down to her toned abs, slowly sliding down to her own crotch. Once she touched her wet cunt, she threw her head back and gave out a loud moan, making Aubrey curse.

Aubrey's walls were tightening around Stacie's finger but she's not going to let it end soon. She withdrew her fingers out of Aubrey and licked them clean.

"What the hell, Stacie?"

"I'm not done yet. Be patient. Just do as I say."

"What?" Aubrey scoffed. She was taken aback by this. She does things her way and with Stacie telling her to do things as she says makes her a bit annoyed, but mostly confused.

"Watch me but you can't touch yourself or else I won't finish you."

Hesitant at first, Aubrey still complied, adjusting herself to see a better view of the brunette. Stacie made herself comfortable on the carpeted floor, spreading her legs widely for the blonde. She began touching herself again, stroking her wet folds. Aubrey has never watched anyone touched themselves in front of her and this situation is very unusual for her. She let out a shaky breath as Stacie thrust three fingers inside instantly. Her moans are getting louder and her body moves more.

Sweat dripped down on the brunette's sexy body. Aubrey's body stiffened as she saw Stacie bucking her hips against her fingers and her breasts bouncing as she moved faster. The volume of her moans tells Aubrey that she's close and it's making her crave for touch again - either touch herself or Stacie.

She goes to Stacie proceeds on kissing her neck. The brunette doesn't seem to mind and she just continued. She grabbed Stacie's hand and pulled it out of her. She replaced it with her own, thrusting her three fingers inside the brunette. A few more thrusts through her wet folds and her walls were getting more tight. Aubrey curled her fingers, touching the right spot. Stacie arched her back as she reached her climax and let out a loud moan of her name.

Stacie smiled as she rested for a bit.

"The captain took over, huh?" Her chest heaving. Aubrey smirked.

"Well, let me get back to my mission and do the favor to you too."

Stacie rolled over Aubrey and pulled her up, kissing her fervently and pushing her towards the wall. She knew Aubrey needs her now so she knelt down once again placed the blonde's leg over her shoulder. She licked out the dripping sex out of Aubrey's cunt and sucked on her swollen clit. Stacie placed her hands on her butt and squeezed them. She poked her tongue inside and Aubrey bucked her hips against it. The brunette pulled in the blonde closer, digging in deeper inside of her. She continued licking and sucking alternately and once she felt Aubrey's close, sucked on her clit one last time. The blonde reached her climax and Stacie supported her as her body shivered and her legs weakened. She helped her ride out her orgasm.

Aubrey pulled her up and rested her forehead on Stacie's shoulder, still catching her breath.

"So... Is it "Mission Accomplished"? Stacie asked as she hugged Aubrey, trying to steady her.

Aubrey smiled while her eyes are closed, still trying to control her breathing. Once she was okay, she straightened back and looked at the brunette.

"Affirmative." Stacie beamed and gave her a peck on the lips.

"This could be a thing now if you're up for it. Sex to relieve stress. Just a personal duty, perhaps." Stacie bit her lip and winked at the other woman. Aubrey giggled.

"Well, with your performance, I guess I'll have you report on duty again."

They smiled at each other and exchanged looks and giggles. They stayed like that for awhile until Aubrey saw the status of the living room behind Stacie, especially seeing the couch with some stains. She gasped and her eyes grew wide.

"I just broke my own rule!"


End file.
